elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stones of Barenziah
}} The Stones of Barenziah are a widely-scattered collection of twenty-four gemstones found across Skyrim. Prior to appraisal, each Stone of Barenziah is labeled as an "Unusual Gem. Once the first stone is found, there will be a miscellaneous objective that activates and indicates that the next step is appraisal. Quests Bring the Unusual Gem to an appraiser The city of Riften has two people capable of handling this task: Maul, an associate of Maven Black-Briar, and Vex, a member of the Thieves Guild. After the appraisal, it is revealed that a total of 24 Stones of Barenziah exist, which activates the quest "No Stone Unturned." The stones are quest items of 0.5 weight and worth 200 , and they cannot be removed from the inventory until the entire set is obtained. Many of these stones can be found while completing small jobs for Vex and Delvin of the Thieves Guild. No Stone Unturned After handing in all twenty-four Stones of Barenziah, the Dragonborn is asked to recover the Crown of Barenziah from Tolvald's Cave. Vex reveals that the Crown of Barenziah is an item that enhances a thief's ability. With the stones and crown in her possession, Vex says she can restore the paragon to its full strength. Reward Upon completion of the quest "No Stone Unturned" (by turning in all twenty-four stones and recovering the crown), Vex rewards the Dragonborn with the active effect and ability, Prowler's Profit which greatly increases the chance of finding multiple precious gems in chests, burial urns, corpses etc. Furthermore, the fully-restored Crown of Barenziah sits on a special stand in the cistern portion of the Thieves Guild. Locations Trivia *In recent patches the stones were made static: they can no longer be knocked off somewhere inaccessible when using explosive magic or walking over them. They cannot even be moved while pressing the interaction button. **It is also possible to get the gem via the console command tcl. *There is a way to get multiple gems from only one. Tap the interact button as fast as possible while targeting the stone. If done correctly, multiple stones may be picked up instead of one. Slow Time is a sure way to make use of the exploit. Any stones left over after finishing the quest will still be in their original locations. If picked up and dropped, they will hover in mid air, immobile. They may be picked up again, and can be stored or sold. *Until the stones are appraised by Vex, they stack. After the quest begins, each new stone will take a new inventory line. *The Stones have a marked value of 200 , but stealing one while on a Bedlam job for a hold in which it is located will satisfy the conditions of the Bedlam quest. i.e. It will count as being worth 500 or more. Bugs See also *Crown of Barenziah *No Stone Unturned (Skyrim) Appearances * ru:Камень Барензии pl:Kamienie Barenziah Category:Skyrim: Quest Items Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Items